


The Return

by Lastsyns



Series: Amnesia [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: As things change around the hub, John finally returns to continue his quest to save Donna.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Amnesia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/374783
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was tired. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been so tired since becoming immortal but he felt a bone-deep weariness that he was going to have to continue to work through. The rift had spit out several items in the last week along with taking two men. One of them had been returned and was currently at Flathome island being assessed while there was no sign of his friend still. The families were demanding answers, something the police didn't have and Torchwood was unable to provide. If that wasn't bad enough, the weevils were on the move again and they had to go out several times in order to try to contain them which usually included him dying at least once as they forced the weevils back to their usual hunting grounds. 

He yawned loudly, trying to force his eyes open again as he typed on his computer. He usually wouldn't bother with reports but UNIT was trying to help him containing a slitheen threat that was happening in Cardiff as well. Jack suspected that they had stirred up the weevils in order to cover their tracks but he couldn't prove it, nor did he have time to investigate them himself at the moment. He could have really used the help of the Doctor to prove his claims but his own Doctor couldn't make the connections that he needed and John was still in the other universe. So, he was on his own. 

"Come in," he called out as there was a knock on his office door. A tired-looking Ianto came into the room carrying a stack of papers. 

"I have more reports for you to sign and then I was going to go store the new artifacts in the vault," Ianto informed him as he handed over the papers. 

"I thought you were going to your sister's home today," Jack stated. Ianto shook his head no.

"There is too much work for me to do here," Ianto explained. 

"I can help you finish it later but I need you to take the Doctor out of here for a couple of hours so that I can take Artemis to the vet. I have to get her rabies injection up to date and I can't take him or he will go into a panic over it. The rift has gone quiet for the moment, so take him to your sister's drop off the invitation and I will call you if we need you to come back early," Jack told him. 

"All right," Ianto agreed. He leaned over the desk to give Jack a quick kiss goodbye before setting out to find the Time Lord. He found him easily enough as he sat playing fetch with Artemis down the steps leading to the cells. He was the only one bright-eyed and awake as he slept whenever and where ever he felt like. His favorite spot while at the hub was in Jack's office either on his lap or in the chair behind him but he was also found in various other places sleeping happily with Artemis as his pillow. "Come on, Doctor. You and I are going on a trip."

"Jack?" the Doctor questioned. 

"No, Jack is going to stay here. It is just going to be the two of us," Ianto explained. The Doctor looked down the stairs and for a moment he thought he was going to disappear down them but he stood up brushing himself off. He whistled for Artemis and she was immediately by his side. "She is staying here too Doctor. Jack is going to take care of her" The suspicion in the Doctor's eyes was clear as he scratched Artemis's head as he stared at Ianto. 

"Why?" the Doctor asked finally. 

"Because she is going to get an examination while we are gone. Then when we get back, I will make you a banana banoffee pie," Ianto tempted him. The Doctor nodded happily. He sent Artemis to find Jack before following Ianto up and out of the hub. Ianto loaded the Doctor into the back of the SUV. The day was bright and sunny for a change with the temperature warming up as they headed towards summer. 

His wedding to Jack was quickly drawing closer and all the invitations had gone out, except for three of them. The first was to John, as he had yet to return from the other universe despite his promise of coming back in a month. Jack still had hope that the other man would return but Ianto had his doubts as the time for his return had come and gone. Yet, the evidence was there that he eventually would come back as Jack's vortex manipulator had arrived by mail shortly before the month had passed. To Jack, it was proof he had found his way back but Ianto was convinced that it had been sent out before he left for the other universe. Only time would tell which of them were right. The second invitation was to Jack's daughter Alice and his grandson, Stephen. That invitation would be hand-delivered by Jack within the next few days. He was positive that Alice wouldn't come to his wedding but he still wanted to tell her in person that he was getting married again. The last one was for Ianto to deliver. It would have been easy to just post it to his sister but while he had talked to her several times, he had failed to mention his relationship with Jack. He thought it would be better to tell her in person that he was engaged to a man rather than have her think that the invitation was a joke. 

"Are you ready?" Ianto asked as he climbed into the driver's seat. The Doctor nodded happily from the backseat. He had grown to trust being alone with Ianto again and wasn't scared of traveling with the Welshman, even if he didn't have Artemis for comfort.

He started the SUV, starting on the familiar drive to his sister's home. He kept one eye on the Time Lord as he drove but the Doctor was content to just stare out the window. They arrived at his sister's house without incident and Ianto parked in front. He got out of the SUV and the Doctor got out behind him without prompting. He reached for Ianto's hand and he took it holding it tight in order to make the Doctor feel secure. He didn't like new places but he trusted Ianto and Jack to keep him safe at them, so he didn't fight as together they walked up to the house. Ianto knocked but didn't wait for an answer before letting himself into the home. 

"Only me," Ianto called out as they entered. His sister looked up from where she was filling envelopes, the smile broad on her face. 

"Oh, bloody hell. We must be in trouble. Or is it Christmas?" Rhiannon wondered making Ianto wince at just how little he saw them. He had once been close to his sister but the two of them had gone their separate ways after their father had died. His sister had gotten married and had two children while he went away to college before joining Torchwood. Torchwood kept him busy and now with the Doctor and Jack, he just didn't seem to have the time to see them. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Doctor John Smith," Ianto answered. 

"Hello John," Rhiannon told him, the smile slightly larger. 

"Hi," the Doctor whispered. Her smile quickly faded at the soft answer and she looked inquiringly at Ianto. 

"How is everyone?" Ianto wondered as he refused to meet her eyes instead looking for his niece and nephew. He found Mica sitting on the couch playing video games and David was sitting near her with his nose in a book. The Doctor refused to release Ianto's hand as he moved closer to the couch as the game caught his eye. 

"Everyone is well. The kids had no school today and Johnny is still currently at work. He would like to see you if you can stay," Rhiannon answered as she watched the Doctor and Ianto. Ianto pulled out his wallet taking a five-pound note out of it. He waved it above Mica who paused her game long enough to take it from him. 

"Thank you," Mica told him as she stuffed it quickly into her pocket before returning to her game. 

"David, your Uncle Ianto's here. You could at least tell him hello," Rhiannon scolded her son softly. He held up his hand and Ianto pressed a note into his palm. He mumbled his thanks as he kept his face in his book. Rhiannon started to scold him but Ianto didn't mind. 

"I can't stay long. I only stopped by to say hi," Ianto explained as he considered taking the Doctor and leaving. The Doctor glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to the telly. 

"Oh, that's it, is it? You're just gonna go now?" Rhiannon questioned him. Ianto nodded and she shook her head. "Oh, sit down, you daft sod. I've got some of that spinach dip. And you and me, well, we've got things to talk about."

"What things?" Ianto wondered starting towards the table. The Doctor was still gripping his hand and he left his feet planted firmly on the floor. He didn't want to sit as he was too interested in what was happening on the screen. Rhiannon frowned as she watched their interaction. Her friend had told her that Ianto was in town with a man but watching the Doctor it was clear to her that the man wasn't quite there mentally. She wondered if there was another man in Ianto's life or if Susan had been mistaken. 

"I watch?" the Doctor questioned. 

"Of course you can watch. I am just going to go over to the table and sit down to talk with my sister. Alright?" The Doctor nodded releasing Ianto's hand. The Time Lord leaned on the back of the couch continuing to watch the game while Ianto went to the table. Rhiannon went to get the spinach dip and bread while Ianto took a seat. She set the bread and dip on the table before taking a seat. 

"You've been seen. Susan on the corner was in town and it was her anniversary, so they went to that posh French place in town by the memorial, and there was you," Rhiannon informed him as she kept one eye on the Doctor. 

"So?" Ianto tried to sound bored even if he knew where she was going. He often had dinner with Jack at the small French restaurant that they both enjoyed before the Doctor became part of their lives. Now they went there on special occasions when Martha could keep an eye on him. One of those times had been just last week as they celebrated their upcoming wedding.

"There was you, having dinner with a man," Rhiannon prodded. "Having dinner with a man in a restaurant."

"So? You have dinner with Tina," Ianto answered. He loved Jack and wanted to tell her but had resorted to defending himself as she confronted him. 

"Not in town. Susan said he was gorgeous. Like a film star. Like an escort," Rhiannon continued. 

"He's my boss," Ianto replied causing her smile to reappear. 

"She said it was intimate. I said, well, he's had girlfriends, and she said, well, no girl was getting her feet around that table. No chance. Have you gone bender?" Rhiannon wondered. Ianto made a face at her. "Go on. You never tell me anything these days. Dad died, that was it. You were off. You couldn't wait. Like I did something wrong. I didn't, did I?"

"He is very handsome," Ianto agreed with her, and Rhiannon's jaw dropped. 

"No," she drew out the word in surprise. "You're kidding me. Really, though? Really?" Ianto nodded. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the wedding invitation handing it to her. Her eyes went wider as she read the words on the card. She looked at him and then back at the card before turning her eyes once more to him. "Christ almighty. He's nice, though, is he? Is he? Oh, my God. I mean, since when?" She rattled on.

"It's weird. It's just different. It's not men, it's just him. It's only him," Ianto told her. 

"And me," the Doctor called out from where he was listening to them by the couch. 

"Yes, I love you too," Ianto replied loudly. The Doctor bounced a little on his feet, his eyes never leaving the screen. Ianto smiled as he watched him. 

"What's the story with him?" Rhiannon asked the concern clear. 

"He was badly injured so Jack and I are caring for him. Jack had to take his service dog to the vet, so I agreed to bring him here for a while as we can't leave him at home by himself," Ianto explained. 

"Nothing else?" She wondered. 

"Nothing else," he reassured her. She looked at the invitation again reading the words on it for the fifth or sixth time. "Will you come?"

"Of course we will be there," she exclaimed. Standing up she moved around the table holding open her arms. Ianto stood giving her a hug. "I'm happy for you and I want to meet him before the wedding."

"You will, I promise," Ianto answered. He released the hug as the door to the home opened again. 

"Aye aye, gay boy," Johnny called out. Ianto found his arms full once more as the Time Lord threw himself into his arms for protection at the sound of the strange man's voice. "Is this the lucky man?"

"No, this is just his friend. We are going to be meeting his fiance soon, though," Rhiannon answered before Ianto could. 

"Fiance. You're getting married then you smart bastard? Johnny exclaimed. Ianto rolled his eyes as Rhiannon took to shoving the invitation at her husband. Johnny took it, reading it before slapping Ianto hard on the back. "Drinks all around."

"I really shouldn't as I need to get him home soon," Ianto tried. 

"Nonsense." Johnny didn't listen as he poured several glasses of whiskey. He handed one to Rhiannon, the Doctor, and Ianto. He toasted Ianto before downing his glass in one go. Rhiannon drank hers slower while the Doctor sniffed the contents. Ianto took it from him setting it on the table as he didn't want to be alone with the Doctor during his reexperience with alcohol. He took a sip of his own then set both drinks on the table. Johnny gave him a hard time but he was firm about not drinking. Giving up, Johnny finished the glasses. 

"Can you at least stay for dinner?" Rhiannon asked. 

"Not tonight," Ianto told her. He stayed a little while longer than using the Doctor as an excuse to leave, left before they could convince him to stay for the evening meal. Rhiannon followed him out. They made plans to meet up again while they got back into the SUV. He promised once more that he would see her soon as he put the SUV in drive going quickly down the street. 

"I want a game," the Doctor informed him as they started home. Ianto didn't answer as he tried to figure out how he was going to tell Jack that not only did they have a meal planned for Sunday with his sister but he had also introduced the Doctor to video games. He had the entire conversation planned out as he pulled back into the hub next to Jack's SUV. The Doctor practically jumped out of Ianto's in his eagerness to see Jack. He ran into the hub with Ianto close behind him ready to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor ran ahead of Ianto into the hub. Ianto watched as he hit the correct button to open the hidden door letting himself into the hub without further assistance. Ianto didn't bother to give chase knowing that the Doctor was heading to Jack. He ran through the hub swerving go up the stairs to Jack's office. Hearing the Time Lord coming, Jack turned away from his desk holding his arms out. The Doctor threw himself onto the Captain and Jack held him close as he kissed the top of his head.

"Did you miss me?" Jack wondered. While he was happy to see his lovers and had missed the Time Lord as well, he had actually been enjoying his rare time away from the Doctor in order to get work done. Usually, he was constantly interrupted as the Doctor needed to know where he was or just was bored. 

"Yeah," the Doctor answered. He rubbed his face on Jack's shoulder as he reached down to pet the large white dog that was trying to push her head into his lap. He scratched her ear, just happy to be back with the Captain after his few hours away with Ianto. "I want a game."

"You want a game?" Jack questioned and the Doctor nodded happily against him. Jack looked up quizzically at Ianto as he came into the office. "He wants a game?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. He was watching my niece Mica play her video games while we were there and now he has decided he wants one too. I don't think it would hurt to listen to him, though, as the games could be good for helping him with his reading as well as hand-eye coordination. We would just have to be careful not to get any games that could potentially scare him," Ianto rambled on. Jack listened slightly amused by Ianto defending the fact that the Doctor wanted to play video games. Jack himself had no problem with it as he had played many games over the years. They couldn't afford the latest consoles when he was a child but he had played in more than one VR machine after joining the time agency. He also had gaming systems as they were released over the years on Earth. In fact, he was positive that he still had one or two outdated systems floating around at the hub. 

"It's alright. I agree that it could be good for him and will take him to buy a gaming system along with a few games here in the next couple of days once things calm down a little," Jack agreed as Ianto paused for a breath. He looked at his lover with slight concern. "Did everything go alright at your sister's house today?"

"Fine. She wants to meet you before the wedding so she is coming by on Sunday with Johnny and the children for supper," Ianto informed him.

"And that worries you," Jack clarified and Ianto nodded. 

"I mean our home life isn't exactly normal. She doesn't know that I work for Torchwood as I've always told her I was a civil servant. What if we are eating and an emergency comes up and we are called away to deal with the rift or an alien threat? Or the children wander into the garage and find the TARDIS? How do we explain the fact that there is a large room inside that tiny blue box?" Ianto rambled again.

"I could always retcon them," Jack offered. 

"You can't retcon them," Ianto responded in horror. Jack tried not to laugh at Ianto's look on his face. He kissed the Doctor on the head again before releasing him so that he could stand. The Doctor climbed into his chair as Jack made his way over to his lover. 

"Breathe Ianto. I was only kidding about retconning them. We can prevent them from going on the TARDIS by simply locking her door for the duration and the Doctor doesn't talk enough to tell them about her. As for being called away, I can tell the others not to call us unless it is an absolute emergency. They will understand," Jack reassured him. "Now do you want to tell me what is really bothering you about having me meet your sister because I am good with sisters."

"I've lied to you," Ianto admitted turning his head away from Jack. Jack was curious even if he understood the need to lie. He had told more lies than he could count over the years and he knew that the Doctor had lied as well. That is before his time at the facility because now the Time Lord always tended to tell the truth no matter how embarrassing the truth might be.

"That doesn't matter," Jack reassured him. He took Ianto's chin turning his chin but Ianto refused to meet his eyes still. 

"My father wasn't a master tailor. He was an abusive alcoholic who passed away when I was a teenager," Ianto admitted. 

"Nobody's family is perfect. You are a brave, caring man who has shown more love for me and the Doctor than either of us deserve. Your past doesn't matter to me because regardless of what happened it turned you into the man that I love. The man that I plan on marrying and spending the rest of your life with," Jack told him. Ianto felt Jack's arms wrap around him and felt his lover's lips press against his neck.

"I love you, too," Ianto responded turning his head to catch Jack's lips. They kissed long and slowly forgetting about everyone else but each other for just a moment. The Doctor soon reminded them he was in the room, though, by sighing loudly. He had tried to be patient but he wasn't good at being patient and was quickly growing bored. He pushed past the two of them rushing out of the room with Artemis on his heels. 

"Should we go after him?" Ianto wondered as he broke the kiss. 

"He'll be fine. Besides, I promised you that I would help you catch up on your work once you got back," Jack reminded him. He picked up the signed pile of papers and the two of them headed down to the archives. The Doctor was in the main part of the hub but Martha had managed to distract him by sharing a donut that she had been snacking on. 

"I promised him banana banoffee pie," Ianto suddenly remembered. 

"Text Mickey and ask him to pick one up on the way back to the hub," Jack suggested. They went into Ianto's office and Ianto took a seat at his desk. Jack continued to stand going over to file the paperwork first. Once finished he returned to stand behind Ianto. Leaning over he kissed up Ianto's neck. Ianto shuddered under the attention as Jack's hands ran down his sides coming to rest on his sides. 

"That's very distracting, sir," Ianto moaned. 

"I hoped it would be," Jack whispered as he nibbled softly on Ianto's neck just below his ear. 

"Close the door," Ianto informed him giving in. Jack's hands left him briefly as he went over to the door closing and locking it. It wouldn't stop the Doctor from getting in if he decided to join them but it would slow him down as well as keep others out. He returned to his lover's side and Ianto turned his head allowing Jack to press their mouths together. He pulled on Ianto's arm standing him up as they continued to kiss. Moving his hands around Ianto's body, he undid the clasp on his belt. The button and zipper quickly followed. Ianto groaned loudly as Jack's hand slipped into his trousers rubbing him through his pants. He tried to thrust his hips against Jack's hand but had little room to move between the desk and Jack's body. Ianto blindly fumbled with Jack's trousers managing to get them open enough that he could get his own hand inside. There were no soft movements as he gripped Jack in his hand. Jack suddenly pulled his hand away and Ianto turned away from him placing his hands on the desk. 

His pants and trousers were pulled down to just below his arse. Ianto braced himself as a lubed finger was slipped quickly up into his body. It burned slightly due to the quickness but he was so turned on at that moment he didn't care. He thrust his hips back onto Jack's finger riding his hand as his body cried out for more. Jack didn't disappoint as his finger was removed a moment later and Ianto felt the head of Jack's cock pressing against him. He pushed back against it feeling it enter his body with steady pressure. Their joining was quick as they both just searched for a release with the sound of their moaning and bodies slapping together feeling the room. The pleasure was quickly building and he tried to focus on anything to give himself another moment but he was too close to cumming to stop. Desperately he reached around finding Ianto's member. He took it in his hand trying to help the Welshman find his release. Just his touch, though, had Ianto falling over the edge with a loud cry that he couldn't contain. He clenched around Jack and the Captain followed him over with a deep groan. He pushed in deeply filling Ianto's body with his release before collapsing onto his back breathing heavily. 

The sound of the rift alarm sounding filled the hub causing the lights to go red. Jack groaned as he carefully pulled himself out of his lover's body and tucked himself back into his trousers. By the time Ianto had managed to straighten up, Jack was already out the door closing it tightly behind him. Ianto had nothing to clean himself up with, so he pulled up his trousers and planned on changing as soon as possible. As he headed up the stairs, though, he realized that wasn't an option. 

"Doctor, stay with Martha," Jack barked grabbing his coat. "Ianto with me, we have a live one." 

"Yes, sir," Ianto stated following after Jack. He could still feel the soreness in his arse due to their lovemaking and as much as he wanted to relax and cuddle with his lover for a moment there was work to do. Pushing his weariness aside, he climbed into the SUV as together they set off to retrieve the creature brought through the rift.


	3. Chapter 3

Only a few people who were taken and later returned by the rift were able to rejoin society. Upon at arriving at the bridge, it was quickly obvious to both Jack and Ianto that they would be making a trip out to Flatholm island that night. The man was kneeling on the bridge with his ears covered screaming at the top of his lungs. Jack motioned for Ianto to stand back as he moved slowly closer to the man. He was talking softly trying to reassure the man that he was safe now. Without warning, though, the man jumped to his feet. He wrapped his hands around Jack's head and snapped his neck causing him to fall in a crumpled heap on the ground. Immediately the man fell to his knees screaming again. Jack woke with a gasp. Irritated, he pulled out his gun aiming it at the man. 

"Get up and put your hands behind your back," Jack ordered loudly. The man got to his feet quickly again but this time Jack was ready for him. He kicked the man's feet out from underneath him. The man fell and Jack used the momentum to push the man down on his stomach. Ianto hurried over and the two of them pinned the man's hands behind his back, handcuffing them to keep him from being able to attack them again. Not that the man didn't try as they forced him to his feet walking him towards the SUV. They put him in the very back where they normally kept the weevils. The man continued to scream as they got in the front ready to take him to Flatholm. 

"We should have brought tranquilizers," Ianto complained as he turned on the radio. He turned it up loudly but it did little to drown out the screaming. Thankfully, it wasn't a long trip to Flatholm and within the hour the man was in the care of doctors and nurses who would see to his mental and physical health for the foreseeable future. They would also be the ones who would determine if he was ever able to rejoin society. 

With the man taken care of they returned to the hub. There was still a lot of work to be done but Jack was as tired as the rest of his team and done. He just wanted to go home for a few hours to sleep and recharge before they had to deal with the activity of the rift again. No one complained as they were dismissed for the rest of the night with orders to be back early the next day. Everyone rushed out before Jack was able to change his mind eager to get away for a few hours. With the hub empty, Jack gathered the Doctor and Ianto taking them to the SUV to go home as well.

Upon arriving, Ianto made a quick meal of beans on toast while Jack and the Doctor showered together. They ate then Ianto showered before they all headed to bed for the night. Jack just wanted to collapse on the bed and sleep for the rest of the night between his two lovers but the Doctor had other ideas. He rolled on his side pressing himself against Jack causing Jack to feel the hardness. For once he really wasn't in the mood as he just wanted desperately to sleep. 

"Not tonight," Jack told the Doctor as he started to rub up against him. He really just wanted to go to sleep and not deal with a horny Time Lord. 

"Please Jack," the Doctor begged not stopping. 

"I said no," Jack responded firmly causing the Doctor to stop in his movements. He kept his head down not looking at Jack as he sniffled. Jack sighed rubbing his hands down his face. He couldn't give in now or it would just encourage the Doctor to continue in the future despite him saying no. He yawned as he forced himself out of his bed. 

"Do you want me to leave the room so you can talk?" Ianto wondered. Jack looked over at his lover who barely had his eyes open as he lay with his head on the pillow. 

"No, we can talk in his room. Go ahead and go to sleep and I will be back soon," Jack informed him. Ianto didn't need any more permission as he let his eyes close. The Doctor still wasn't looking at Jack, so he leaned over him taking the Doctor's wrist in his hand and giving it a gentle tug. The Doctor hesitated, then rolled over and got to his feet as well staring at the floor. He allowed Jack to lead him out of the bedroom and down the hall to where his own room was. Jack took him inside and led him over to the bed having him take a seat. 

"Doctor look at me," Jack ordered as the Doctor continued to stare towards the ground. 

"No," the Doctor whimpered. 

"If you aren't going to look at me then you need to listen. I know you are horny but when I say no that doesn't mean you keep rubbing up against me and if you want this to continue, we need to find a way that I receive pleasure as well. I tried to teach you in the beginning that sex needs to be pleasurable for both parties but I have become lax in enforcing it. Instead, I have just laid there while you rubbed up against me. That is going to stop, or the sex between us is going to be over," Jack told him. The Doctor's eyes were full of confusion as he turned his head to look up at the Captain

"I love you," the Doctor whispered.

"I love you, too, and that's why I can't do this anymore. Give me your hand." The Doctor willingly reached out his hand to him. Jack gripped his wrist lightly bringing it towards his groin. The Doctor's eyes went wide as he realized what Jack was doing and he tried to pull away.

"No, Jack," he begged. Jack paused.

"Trust me. I will never hurt you. I just want you to feel," Jack reassured the worried Time Lord. The Doctor stopped pulling allowing Jack to once more guide his hand. He pushed it gently against his groin surprised that didn't even cause his soft member to harden. "Feel that sweethearts."

"Yeah," the Doctor answered. Jack guided the Doctor's hand to his own groin where his own hardness stood out from his body. An understanding crossed the Doctor's face and he hung his head. "I sorry."

"I know. It's not wrong to be horny sweethearts but you need to find another way to relieve the ache. That is why I am going to teach you how to masturbate," Jack explained. The Doctor furrowed his brow at Jack. Jack touched him as little as possible as he had the Doctor lower his trousers just enough to take his member out then wrap his hand around it. The Doctor followed his instructions as he moved his hand up and down providing friction and pleasure. He knew other techniques for helping to provide a release but tonight was just the basics in order to help the Doctor figure out how to bring himself over the edge. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah," the Doctor whispered as he sped up his hand a little. 

"And the best thing about masturbation is you can take care of yourself whenever you need to. You don't have to wait until I am ready when you are horny," Jack explained. He left the Doctor briefly to get a clean flannel bringing it back to the Doctor's room. He laid it on the bed next to the Doctor as he continued to pleasure himself. "I am going to go back to bed now. Once you are done, use the flannel to clean yourself up and then go to bed, all right?"

"Will you stay?" the Doctor asked his words soft but clear. 

"Not tonight," Jack answered. He kissed the Doctor on the top of the head and then left his room leaving him to finish himself off. Jack closed the door behind him going into the bathroom. His own cock was hard from watching the Doctor touch himself but he refused to let the Time Lord know how much it was affecting him. Dropping his trousers to his ankles, he wrapped his hand around himself. He brought himself quickly over the edge with a deep groan in his throat. Washing up, he pulled up his trousers before stumbling his way sleepily back to his room. Climbing beneath the blankets he cuddled up to his sleeping fiance. Exhaustion from the past few days washed over him and he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto woke early to the alarm the next morning. He groaned hitting the snooze alarm as he contemplated not getting out of bed. They had to head to Torchwood early to continue with the neverending work and he needed to get up soon if he wanted coffee or breakfast before they left. Reluctantly he left the warmth of his bed going towards the door. He was quiet as he made his way down the stairs passing by the Doctor sitting on the couch as he headed towards the kitchen. There was a banana peel on the couch next to him and the telly was on quietly. It was such a normal thing to see that it took Ianto a moment to realize that the Time Lord had his hand down his trousers. 

"Are you sore?" Ianto asked him. The Doctor shook his head no. "Then why is your hand in your trousers?"

"Feel Good," the Doctor answered softly. 

"Well take your hand out of your trousers and come help me make tea," Ianto told him not sure how else to respond. He was used to dealing with Jack being an overly sexual being but he wasn't sure how to handle the fact that the Doctor was openly masturbating on the couch. The Doctor listened to him without argument following Ianto eagerly into the kitchen to help make himself a cup of tea. He took down his favorite cup as Ianto started the kettle for him and took out a small grinder for his own coffee. Ianto took down two more coffee cups after starting the coffee. When the kettle came to a boil, he poured the Doctor's water for him before allowing him to finish his own tea. Out of all the things he struggled with, making his own tea wasn't one of them and everyone agreed he made it too strong and sweet for anyone else's liking. Not that the Doctor cared as he would drink it without complaint. 

"What do we want for breakfast?" Ianto questioned as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. 

"I had banana" the Doctor answered. 

"Are you sure you don't want a slice of toast with eggs?" Ianto offered. The Doctor shook his head no. "What about pancakes?"

"No," the Doctor sighed as he picked up his tea, and the last two bananas going back to the couch. Ianto wasn't deterred and started making toast with eggs anyway. He was just finishing buttering the toast when Jack joined him in the kitchen. He put the toast next to the fried eggs and handed Jack one of the three plates. Jack set it down on the counter as he reached for his coffee first taking a long drink. Ianto took the second plate out to the Doctor but returned with it a moment later as the Doctor had refused to take it. He slid the rest of the food onto Jack's plate before starting on his own portion of food. 

"He wasn't hungry?" Jack wondered as he picked up his fork. 

"No, but he has had at least four bananas in the last couple of hours so at least he has eaten," Ianto told him. He looked towards the living room then back at Jack. Dropping his voice he continued. "I caught him touching himself this morning while sitting on the couch."

"I may have encouraged that behavior," Jack explained. Ianto raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You told him to masturbate in the living room?" Ianto wondered. 

"No, but after I took him out of the room last night, I had a talk with him about sex needing to be between two parties who receive pleasure from it. I then taught him how to masturbate and told him he could take care of himself whenever he needed to. I promise I will talk to him and explain that he needs to go where he can be alone and not in public spaces," Jack answered. 

He didn't get his chance to talk to the Doctor that morning, though, as his vortex manipulator notified him that the rift alarm was going off again just a few minutes later. Jack didn't bother to help the Doctor to dress as he hurried him into the SUV racing to Torchwood. The Doctor went inside the building with Artemis on his heels to be with Martha as Jack turned towards the SUV to join Ianto at the drop site. They spent the day out in the field as the object was large and buried halfway into the ground. It looked to be a piece of a spaceship and Jack couldn't help but wonder if there was someone out there who needed it. There was nothing they could do to help them, though, expect to retrieve the object and keep it safe. 

"I didn't sign up for this," Mickey complained as he helped them to dig. 

"You signed up to work for Torchwood and part of working for Torchwood is the retrieval of alien artifacts. This is part of the retrieval process," Jack reminded him.

"In that case, I quit," Mickey responded pushing shovel at Jack. 

"You can quit later, right now I need you to dig," Jack answered pushing the shovel back. Mickey rolled his eyes as he returned to digging out the artifact. As they dug Jack's phone rang and he hit the button on his earpiece to answer it. 

"I'm sorry Jack but there has been another artifact confirmed in the location of Bute Park," Gwen told him. Jack swore colorfully. 

"We'll head there soon," he answered hanging up. "Today's your lucky day, Mickey. I need you to head to Bute Park and find out what we are dealing with." 

"I'm on it, boss," Mickey told him happily. He practically dropped his shovel in his eagerness to head to the Park and hopefully not have to dig again.

"If the rift doesn't slow down, I am going to have to postpone my sister coming over on Sunday," Ianto informed Jack as Mickey ran across the park. 

"You don't sound to disappointed," Jack replied. 

"I'm just nervous," Ianto admitted. 

"Don't be. I am great with sisters," Jack told him cheerfully. 

"That's what I am afraid of."


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor entered the information booth with Artemis by his side. He heard Jack drive off leaving him there alone but that was alright because Martha was inside and she would take care of him and help him to dress. Then maybe when he got home tonight, Jack wouldn't be upset with him anymore. He was sorry that he had upset Jack and even if it did feel good to use his hand it wasn't the same as when Jack rubbed against him as well. Still, he had managed to make himself messy before going to sleep last night curled around Artemis but otherwise alone in his bed. He thought about going back to Jack's room to sleep, only Jack didn't want him there. He hoped it didn't last as he slept better in Jack's arms as Jack protected him. 

He found the hidden button under the counter and let himself into the hub. The corridor seemed longer than normal as he made his way quickly down it watching as the large door rolled back. Going through it, he found Martha standing by the rift computer waiting for him while Gwen was working on one of the computers nearby. He made his way quickly over to Martha throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. 

"I'm happy to see you, too," Martha informed him as she hugged him back. "I see Jack didn't have time to help you dress this morning but did he at least give you breakfast before he set off?"

"I had bananas," the Doctor answered her his voice soft as he made himself as clear as possible so she wouldn't scold him. He hated when she told him to watch his words. It wasn't his fault that his mouth couldn't keep up as he rambled on happily. 

"I'm not surprised. You always did think that just eating bananas was enough to get you through the day. If you get hungry later, tell me and I will make you something a little more filling to eat, all right?" Martha questioned and the Doctor nodded. "Since you've already eaten, we can get you dressed instead. So why don't you go to Jack's room and pick out something to wear for the day."

The Doctor listened to her bounding up the stairs to Jack's office. He slid down the ladder into the small room that was Jack and his bedroom at the hub. To one side was a shower but he didn't need one since he had showered last night with Jack. Going over to the wardrobe he opened it to find the plain shirts that he had worn before the TARDIS gave him his suit back. He picked out a light blue one that Jack thought he looked good in and then a simple pair of trousers since he didn't see his suit. Taking the clothing with him, he made his way back out to the main part of the hub. He set the clothing down on the chair beside the rift manipulator before stripping out of his pajamas. 

"Martha, he's naked," Gwen called out as she turned to see him struggling to get a shirt on. 

"I'm on my way," Martha called back. She went into the hub not surprised to see the Doctor naked from the waist down as he tried to straighten the shirt he was wearing. Rather than chastise him, she reminded herself to talk to Jack later about appropriate places to dress as she helped him dress in the clothing he picked out. He was still barefoot, as he hadn't thought to bring shoes with him but that was alright with him as he rocked on his bare feet. The short-sleeved shirt allowed Martha to also see the many scars on his arms and the raised scarred flesh around his wrist. She wondered if the scars would be there for the rest of this regeneration or if they would fade but until John returned she had no one to ask. 

"You need to apologize to Gwen for changing in front of her," Martha informed him once he was done dressing. 

"Sorry," he responded immediately even if he really wasn't. Now that he was dressed, he ran away from Martha. Going up the stairs to the kitchen he took an apple from the bowl on the counter. He brought it with him as he ran down the stairs and then down a second set to where Ianto's office and the cells were. One cell belonged to Jack's pet weevil Janet, another one was his even if he didn't use it that often anymore. The last cell at the end of the long row belonged to a woman named Sky. She had allowed someone to hurt him but she had also once been nice to him. He made his way down to her cell standing outside of it and staring in. 

"Hello, Doctor. How are you today?" Sky asked him. He continued to stare at her not answering as he forced his feet not to run away from her. "Are you going to show me the kindness I once showed you and finally free me from this prison today. All you have to do is open the door and I will be able to leave here and see the sun again. Don't you want me to be free?" The Doctor didn't answer her. Even if he came down here to see her he never would let her out. Not only did he not know how to, but he was also terrified that she would bring the man back who hurt him. The only reason he came down to the cells to see her at all is he had a vague feeling that she had once been nice to him and gave him food. He wasn't sure how he knew that but he would bring her fruit or pieces of bread occasionally to show that he could be nice too. He stepped forward pushing the apple through the food slot and then raced out of the cells back to where Martha was. 

"Can I have tea?" he asked her. 

"Of course you can. Come with me and I will put the kettle on," Martha told him. Eagerly he followed her up the stairs to the kitchen as he pushed the thought of the young woman alone in the cells out of his mind.

"And pancakes?" He wondered as they reached the top of the stairs and decided that Ianto's earlier offering of food sounded good after all. 

"I will see what I can do," Martha agreed. Smiling, he eagerly went into the kitchen to help her prepare his meal.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have to go down to the police station and talk to Andy about the men who came back. Are you going to be all right by yourself for a while?" Gwen asked Martha as she came back down the stairs from the kitchen. The Doctor was with her holding a plate of pancakes in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he immediately turned to head up to Jack's office. Martha figured he was going to watch his cartoons while he ate so she left him to it. 

"That's fine. I can take care of watching the rift while you are out," Martha answered. She could see from the computer that Mickey was almost to the park while Ianto and Jack were still at the original site. She took over Gwen's computer staring at the screen while Gwen headed out. 

"The artifact appears to just be an old knife but I am going to keep looking just to make sure I didn't miss anything," Mickey checked in a short time later. Martha laughed into the walkie.

"Just admit that you don't want to go back to digging," Martha teased him. 

"With Captain Cheesecake and Teaboy? Nah, they are too busy flirting. Ianto is trying to impress Jack with how fast he can dig it out and it is going to wear him out quickly but he refuses to acknowledge that while Jack is just enjoying watching him work," Mickey answered her. Martha shook her head even though Mickey couldn't see her. 

"I will pass on that you are securing the area and the artifact before transporting it back to Torchwood. That should give you about an hour before he expects you back," Martha responded. Mickey thanked her before going quiet on the walkie again. She passed on the message to Jack then settled back to watch the rift. She had just picked up her cup of tea when a familiar thrum sounded in the hub. She turned to watch a large blue box materialize next to the rift manipulator. She stood up going over to it as the door opened and a familiar man with spikey brown hair stepped out. Martha looked him over with a doctor's eye as last time she saw him he had been underweight as well as borderline anemic and dehydrated. While he had gained weight during his absence, he was still far too skinny. He seemed happier and healthier though, which she was glad to see. 

"Martha Jones," John told her happily as he stepped up to her. He wrapped her in his arms hugging her tightly for just a moment. 

"It seems as if the time in the other universe has agreed with you," Martha informed him as she hugged him back. She released him and took a step back so that she could look at him again. 

"It has been hard but I am doing better," John admitted candidly. 

"Well as happy as I am to see you we will have to catch up later. Jack is in the park with Ianto and they are trying to dig out a piece of a space shuttle that came through the rift this morning. They are worried that the ship it came from may be in danger," Martha explained. John frowned he looked back at the TARDIS. 

"I have my children with me," John advised her. 

"You are welcome to leave them here with me," Martha answered. John didn't move as he looked around.

"Are you alone in the hub?" He wondered. 

"The Doctor is here but he is currently up in Jack's office eating his breakfast and probably watching cartoons with Artemis." John nodded. He stepped into his TARDIS coming back a minute later with his daughter in his arms and holding his son's hand. 

"William, you remember Martha? She is going to take care of you and Verity for a little while so that I can go help Jack," John explained to his son. William frowned at Martha and clung to his daddy. Martha knelt down so that she was eye level with the little boy. 

"Hello William. Are you hungry? I just finished making pancakes not too long ago and I think I might have a couple more if you want one," Martha offered. 

"Yeah," William whispered. Martha offered her hand to him and he reluctantly took it. She stood again still holding William's hand and John passed her Verity who immediately burst into tears. 

"Are you sure you will be alright with them for a little while?" John wondered. 

"We'll be fine," Martha reassured him. John went back into the TARDIS briefly returning with a bag for the two children. He left it by the computer as he gathered the coordinates he needed to pilot the TARDIS to the correct place. With one glance back he headed into the TARDIS to once more help those in need. 

Martha stood watching with the children as the TARDIS disappeared again. She was curious why the Doctor hadn't bothered to come out of Jack's office at the sound of the materializing ship but had two upset children to take care of first. Keeping to what she told William she first took him up to the kitchen making the two children several pancakes. They were happily eating them when Gwen returned from the police station. She had Gwen take over watching the children for a moment as she headed up to Jack's office to check on the Doctor. Opening the door quietly, she peeked in to see he wasn't in his chair like she expected. His empty plate was sitting on Jack's desk and Artemis was laying on the ground by the entrance to Jack's room. Going over to the ladder she knelt down to look in. The Doctor was curled up on Jack's bed sleeping soundly. Leaving him to rest, Martha returned to the kitchen. 

-DW-

Jack couldn't help the relief he felt as he heard the familiar thrum of the TARDIS sounding across the small park they were digging in. He paused in his digging to watch as John's TARDIS materialized nearby. His TARDIS was now a blue phone box as well but it was a darker shade than the Doctor's with larger writing on the door. Jack briefly wondered if the inside was still the same but he didn't have to wonder long as the door to the TARDIS opened and John stepped out. The first thing that Jack noticed was that he looked happier than when they had left him. His face had filled out a little and he had taken the time to style his hair. His black suit was also almost completely buttoned showing just a hint of the dark red shirt that peeked out from under it.

"You're late," Jack informed him. John smiled broadly as he reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It took things longer than I planned to settle with UNIT and Torchwood merging into one corporation. I also didn't want to mess with the timelines too much by crossing over right after I left and not being able to keep the time straight for future crossings," John explained. 

"Well, you're here now and maybe you could help us return this piece of spaceship back to where it belongs," Ianto spoke up. 

"I could but I won't," John answered as he looked at the piece of the ship that was lodged partly into the ground still. 

"Why not?" Jack wondered. 

"Because that is a piece of a slaver's vessel from Zygerria. Nobody will care if it is dead in the sky and if it crashes that is just one less vessel they have to take innocent people with," John explained. 

"What about the innocent people on the ship? Ianto asked. John reached up rubbing the back of his neck as he looked out across the field. 

"The Doctor would save them," Jack spoke up after a moment. John looked over at him. 

"I'm not the Doctor. Not anymore," John reminded him. 

"But you'll still save them because it is the right thing to do," Jack told him. 

"Yeah," John sighed. He looked back at the piece of the ship before taking out the sonic that the Doctor gave him and scanning the piece of metal. He didn't admit it out loud but Jack was right. He used his fingers to wiggle the sonic at Jack. "Up for an adventure?" Jack didn't answer as he looked towards Ianto. 

"Go," Ianto told him. Jack smiled broadly as he followed John onto the TARDIS closing the doors tightly behind him. Ianto just shook his head as he picked up the shovel and once more began to dig.


	7. Chapter 7

The inside of John's TARDIS was similar to the Doctor's while very different at the same time. The main room was still round and coral stretched up to the ceiling but the coral in John's TARDIS was almost black while the Doctor's coral was brown. The lighting inside was a soft bluish and the walls had a metallic sheen to them. There was still a ramp leading up to the controls but it had a new metal railing on either side and no step that you had to watch for. The main control panel itself was also made of metal. It was shiny looking with many buttons and switches and no faucet or bicycle horns. At the far end of the console were two seats in dark blue fabric. One seat had a car seat and booster chair attached to it while the other was large enough that a man could take a nap on it and Jack suspected that is exactly what John used it for.

"What do you think?" John asked from where he was leaning against the console watching Jack as he looked around the small room. 

"It's different," Jack commented. John frowned and Jack smiled at him. "I like it. I am just surprised about how clean and new everything looks compared to the grunge theme that the Doctor has in his TARDIS."

"Well she is new. She is just a baby compared to the Doctor's TARDIS as she had already been retired by the time he stole her. I can't help but feel like she is showing off and that's all right. I like the way she looks now," John stated. The TARDIS blew warm air on him and he smiled rubbing her console affectionately. Turning he walked over to the monitor placing the TARDIS in a small hole that was next to it. "How about you show Jack what you can do? Analyze where this came from and take me to it. Although, we might want to go quietly because if I am right there are slavers on the other side and it would be best for us not to alert them of our presence."

The TARDIS hummed and John practically danced around the console as he prepared the TARDIS for her journey in this universe. He wasn't sure how she managed to navigate both Time Vortexes with ease but figured it had to do with being from this universe and growing in the other universe for a while. He returned to the monitor inputting the coordinates that she was showing. He made sure to turn the handbrake off so that she would land quietly once they reached their destination. Jack helped pilot her as even if the buttons had changed, it was still the same allowing him to easily help. The trip was relatively short and they flew with ease and slight disappointment as the TARDIS landed in complete silence. 

"The ship is dead in the air but the breach was sealed allowing them to maintain oxygen. They have also sent out a distress signal so it is only a matter of time before another ship arrives to assist them," John stated as he read the information being provided. 

"Can you interrupt the signal?" Jack wondered. 

"Even if I could it is too late to stop the other ships. We will just have to be quick if we are going to get the people off this vessel before the other ships arrive," John responded. He strolled to the door opening it and walking out. Jack followed him on to the old vessel. Even if the rift hadn't stolen part of it, the vessel wouldn't have managed to stay in use much longer as it was rusting on the inside. John scanned the ship looking for lifeforms. He motioned for Jack to follow him and they headed silently towards the back of the ship.

"How the hell did you get out of the hold?" A man asked. Jack had to bite back a laugh as he saw the man wearing what seemed to be old fashioned armor with a machine gun. It was so out of place that it just seemed funny to him. Still he grinned which angered the man more. He raised the gun pointing it at Jack. "I asked you a question."

"We were never in the hold," John answered him calmly. "We have boarded your vessel in order to release your slaves so if you would just kindly open the door, I will take them to my ship and we will be on our way." The man turned his gun towards John. Jack immediately reached to his side grabbing his own handgun and pointing it at the man. He had been fine with the man pointing the gun at him but he wasn't going to allow him to kill John. The second man stood up pointing his own gun at Jack. 

"You really didn't think that was going to work did you?" Jack asked. 

"Drop your weapon," the second man ordered. 

"You first," Jack replied. 

"You are going to take me to your ship and give me control before I kill you," the man threatened. 

"I could do that, I could but I'm not going to," John responded calmly. The man released the safety on his gun. No sooner had he made the movement then the sound of a single gunshot filled the air and the man fell to the ground dead with a bullet through his forehead. John didn't have time to scold Jack before he fell to the ground dead as well. The gun was once more turned on John and he sighed. He just wanted to work on the crown and bring Donna back and now he was in deep space staring down the barrel of a gun. The man motioned with his gun for John to move and he did so walking slowly back towards the TARDIS. 

"Move," the man ordered prodding him in the back to walk faster. John complied moving a little quicker. He didn't hear Jack revive but the sound of a gun firing and the man behind him crumpling to the floor was a good indication that he was back. 

"I am going to free the people in the hold. There still should be someone at the controls. How about you try not to kill him," John suggested as he turned heading back towards Jack. Jack gave him a mocking salute as he started towards the front of the ship. John used his sonic to open the cargo bay to find that there were fifteen men, seven women, and just over a dozen children on the ship. All of them were chained to the wall, some of the children so high that they had to stand on tiptoes but still barely reached the floor. They looked at John wearily as he entered. "I'm here to save you. I have a ship that I can take you home on but you have to move quickly as the other slaver's ship could be here soon." 

John used his sonic to release the people one by one. Jack joined him while he worked and he glanced quickly at Jack raising an eyebrow. Jack just shook his head no and John nodded. He wasn't surprised that Jack killed the pilot as well and while disappointed in Jack he wasn't as upset as he would have been when he had been the Doctor. He just returned to his task of releasing people and Jack stepped forward to help him. Once they had everyone free, John had them follow him to his TARDIS. They were obviously wary about the fact that he wanted them to go onto what seemed like a tiny blue box but upon entering they were astounded by the fact that it was bigger on the inside. They had been lucky by the fact that the hold was minimally guarded so they didn't press their luck by waiting for the next ship.

John offered to take the people to a colony where they would be protected from the slavers but the people insisted on going home. They had friends and family on the planet that they weren't willing to leave, so in the end John relented and took them home. Still, he would send out a message to one of the colonies working to save the slaves and see if they could move the people or at least protect them. He would have to be careful, though, as he didn't want the message to be intercepted and bring more slavers to the planet. 

"Let's go home," John stated as he entered the TARDIS. 

"Can I make a request?" Jack wondered. 

"Of course," John replied. 

"I would like to see the stars," Jack told him. John smiled as he closed the doors racing up to the controls. It was a quick jump off the planet to a small cluster of stars. Jack opened the door again looking out into the darkness with the stars twinkling around him. It was beautiful and it didn't matter how many times he saw the stars from the vantage point, he knew he would never grow tired of it. Taking a seat, he dangled his feet out the door.

"I've missed this," Jack sighed. 

"The stars?" John wondered. 

"Everything. While I like my job and life in Cardiff. I've missed exploring the universe and seeing the stars stretch out into the night like this," Jack stated. He didn't look at John as he continued. "You could do a lot of good if you stayed here, John. This universe needs a Doctor." 

"This universe has a Doctor," John reminded him. Jack took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. 

"I know but he can't do this, not anymore and I don't know if he ever will be that man again," Jack whispered. 

"Have you ever mourned for him?" John wondered taking a seat next to the Captain. 

"It is hard to mourn the loss of somebody who is rubbing up against you while asking for kisses," Jack answered.

"You can still mourn for the man he was and what he has lost because we remember everything he was even if he can't clearly. When I first arrived in Pete's universe I was a one-hearted freak who desperately wanted Rose to accept me. It took me a while to learn that I had to accept myself first and let go of the man who had two hearts. I mourned for the life I lost then worked on building a new life with her until she was taken from me," John told him candidly. 

"I know and while I miss who he was I accept who he is now. The old Doctor would have never let me into his hearts the way he has now. He would have never told me that he loves me or willingly shared my bed the way he does. I just sometimes have trouble accepting that he can't do this anymore and our days of running are over," Jack responded deciding to be open with John as well. 

"He will get there again one day. While he may never be the same, he will one day be able to explore the universe again with you aboard the TARDIS," John informed Jack. 

"You really think so," Jack asked. 

"I do. I know they have hurt him but one day, when he is ready, he will regenerate and hopefully repair the break in his mind. We just have to help teach and guide him until that day so he is ready when that day comes," John answered. Jack smiled as he nodded. He continued to stare out as he imagined one day sitting in the door with the Doctor by his side again.


	8. Chapter 8

John continued to sit beside Jack staring out at the many stars for a long moment. He finally glanced over at the Captain to see that though he was staring at the stars he was obviously somewhere else lost in his thoughts. John stood without him noticing going deeper into his TARDIS. Reaching the kitchen, he turned on the kettle before taking down two cups. When the kettle came to a boil, he made two cups of coffee. It wasn't the best coffee but at least it was hot and he carried the two cups back to where Jack was still sitting in the doorway. Taking a seat next to him he offered Jack one of the cups. The Captain took it with a smile that faded as he took a sip. It wasn't anything like Ianto's coffee and he lowered the cup as he considered dumping it. 

"We don't have to go back right away. We could travel among the stars, just the two of us until we are both ready to go back," John stated breaking the silence at last. Jack finally turned his head to look at John. 

"You have your children and I have the Doctor," Jack responded. 

"She is still a time machine, Jack. I could take you anywhere in the universe for as long as you wanted to stay and still be back before Ianto finished digging out the rest of the spaceship. I would be even willing to take you to a leisure planet," John offered. 

"I can't do that to Ianto. He accepts and encourages the fact that I have to have a relationship with the Doctor but he wouldn't understand if I sought pleasure elsewhere. He is still only a twenty-first-century human after all," Jack answered. 

"Then why don't we go back to that colony instead. They are still under threat from the slavers and if we don't help them it may not arrive in time," John told him. It was obvious to Jack that John didn't want to go back to earth. That he was still running despite his claims that he was getting better. The right thing to do would be to convince him to return to Earth but he wondered how long it would be before John got the urge to run again. At least by agreeing he could protect John. 

"Then we should make sure that they are safe," Jack told him. It was John's turn to smile. Jack got to his feet as John jumped up to his. John rushed to the console as Jack closed the doors following him up.

-DW-

Ianto looked up as the sound of the TARDIS returning filled the air. The doors opened and Jack sauntered out of them. He went walking up to Ianto wrapping his arms tightly around him and kissing him deeply. Ianto kissed him back chastely at first but couldn't help but respond in kind as Jack continued to kiss him passionately. It was obvious to him that Jack had missed him and even if it had only been an hour since he saw Jack off, it had been a lot longer for the Captain. Jack's hands roamed his body and for a moment Ianto was worried that Jack was going to try to take him right there in the park but Jack eventually stopped his groping as he pulled back. Ianto gasped in a breath of air panting from the lust he was feeling. 

"How long were you gone?" Ianto asked him when he was finally able to breathe again. 

"I don't know at least a week. Things took longer to sort out than we originally expected but the people who were taken are safe and the slavers won't be able to find them again anytime soon," Jack reassured Ianto. It had probably been longer than that but between moving the people and taking down other ships, they had lost track of time along the way. That was alright because John was smiling again. Realizing John hadn't followed him off the TARDIS, he turned to look inside. He didn't need to worry, though, as John came out of the corridor holding a shovel that he picked up along the way. 

"I thought this would make the work easier," John stated as he joined them. Jack picked up his own shovel and the three of them started to dig. John was right and with three shovels it was easier allowing them to dig the rest of the spaceship out of the ground within the hour. Mickey arrived right as they were finishing and was thankful that he didn't have to help dig anymore. He was less happy when Jack made him help haul the huge piece of metal out of the earth laying it on the now muddy grass. Jack wanted to take it back to Torchwood but he allowed John to take it instead. The four of them carried the metal down into the cells and place it there for the time being. 

"We should read back to Torchwood and shower before something else decides to come through the rift and ruin one of my suits," Ianto complained as he wiped his muddy hands onto his muddy trousers. 

"I have showers aboard the TARDIS you can use," John offered. Ianto shook his head no. 

"I appreciate the offer but all of my suits are at home or at Torchwood. It would be easier just to return to one of them to shower," Ianto answered. 

"I will ride with you. Are you coming back to John?" Jack wondered. 

"I will pilot the TARDIS back there. I don't want to leave her here in the field," John responded. 

"You're coming straight back, though, right. No stops or adventures along the way?" Jack wondered. 

"I promise I will head straight to Torchwood," John replied. He used both his hands to make the cross signs on his chest where his two hearts would have been, forgetting for just a moment he only had one. Jack didn't remind him as the four of them went to the doors. He waited until everyone was at their SUV's before a large smile crossed his face. "Race you."

"That's cheating," Jack called as the doors slammed shut. 

"Yeah, but we can still beat Mickey," Ianto told him. 

"You're on," Mickey replied hopping into his SUV. Jack climbed quickly into the driver's seat as Ianto got into the passenger side. Jack smiled at Ianto as he turned on the blue lights racing back to Torchwood.


	9. Chapter 9

How they managed to make it back to Torchwood in one piece was nothing short of a miracle to Ianto. They even managed to beat Mickey by a full minute despite him leaving the park before them. Going inside they saw John showing off with the fact that he had already showered, changed, and made himself coffee while he waited. Jack just rolled his eyes at John causing him to smile. 

"What took you so long?" John wondered. Jack ignored him as he looked around the hub surprised not to see the Time Lord among the small group of people. 

"Where is the Doctor?" Jack asked instead. 

"Last I checked on him he was in your room sleeping," Martha answered. Jack rushed up the stairs to the office then went quietly inside. The Doctor wasn't watching cartoons and he could see Artemis sleeping next to the hatch to his room so he walked over to the ladder looking down. From his vantage point, he could easily see the Doctor sitting on his bed. He had his arms wrapped around his legs with his head resting on his knees. Jack slid down the ladder going over to him. 

"What's the matter, sweethearts?" Jack asked him. The Doctor didn't answer him or move as Jack climbed up on the bed beside him. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor pulling him against him and kissing him softly on the head. The Doctor leaned into him taking comfort in his arms. "Talk to me, love."

"I tired," the Doctor told him softly. 

"Are you feeling all right because Martha told me you were sleeping earlier and you slept last night?" The Doctor shook his head no. Jack sighed kissing his head again. "Was that you don't feel good or was it because you didn't sleep?"

"I tired," the Doctor complained again. 

"Then go to sleep and I will wake you before it is time to go home tonight," Jack suggested. The Doctor shook his head no again. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," the Doctor sighed. 

"Then why don't you want to sleep, love?" Jack questioned him but the Doctor didn't seem willing to answer him. Then again, he may not know what was wrong himself as he wasn't always able to vocalize his feelings. So, he just sat holding the Doctor for awhile enjoying having him in his arms again. He had missed him terribly over the last week that he was away and had found himself looking for him several times before remembering that he was safe back in Cardiff. After a while, though, he broke the hug as he still needed to shower. The Doctor waited for him in his room as he quickly washed and changed. Going back into the room he found the Doctor still curled into himself. "John's here. Do you want to come up and say hello?"

"Yeah," the Doctor whispered. He finally moved and followed Jack up the ladder. Once in Jack's office, he took his hand allowing the Captain to lead him down into the main part of the hub where everyone else was. 

"Hello, Doctor," John greeted him happily. The Doctor smiled at him then turned to look at Jack. 

"Can I have a game now?" the Doctor asked. Jack couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped at the words. 

"Of course you can have a game," Jack answered then turned to Ianto."Are you coming with us?"

"Not right now. I have a few things to finish up first then I will meet you at home," Ianto answered. 

Jack bid the others farewell before leaving the hub with the Doctor. The Doctor climbed into the backseat with Artemis while Jack went around to the driver's side. 

He drove the short distance to the gaming store that he usually went to in order to get games for Stephen as gifts. The Doctor was less eager to get out of the safety of the SUV once at the store but he didn't fight as he wanted his games. Once inside the store, though, it was a different story as he looked at all the brightly colored boxes. The owner wasn't happy about Artemis being in the store but Jack had her paperwork and she had her vest showing she was a service animal. Any hesitation he had faded completely when Jack picked out a gaming system and started to gather games for the Doctor to play. Being that he didn't know what the Time Lord would like, he decided to buy the majority of games that looked appropriate. The pile on the counter was growing and by the time they left they had a large selection of games to entertain the Doctor with. 

Returning home, the Doctor helped them to carry everything inside and into Jack's office. Ianto was already home and had cleaned off a shelf near the Doctor's couch for him to use for his games. He helped the Doctor to put them away while Jack connected the system up to the television. They tested it to make sure it was working before Jack showed the Doctor how to change out the disks in the system. He ran through the buttons with the Time Lord, starting him on his first game. The Doctor sat cross-legged on the couch his mouth hanging open just enough that Jack could see his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth in concentration. 

"I'm going to start supper," Ianto informed Jack once the Doctor was thoroughly distracted. 

"Nonsense. You do enough around here. I want you to just sit and relax tonight while I make dinner," Jack told his lover. 

"Are you sure?" Ianto wondered. 

"Positive," Jack kissed him on the lips softly. He left the room to start their meal leaving Ianto with the Doctor. Not that the Time Lord noticed as he was absorbed in the bright colors of the game. Not sure what to do with himself, Ianto sat down at Jack's computer as he waited for their meal to be ready. The Doctor once more made Jack worry as he refused to come to eat dinner with them choosing to continue to play his video games. Jack even tried to tempt him to the table with a banana milkshake but the Doctor just took it back into the office with him as he continued to hideaway. Jack checked on him a few times but overall left him alone as he spent the evening with Ianto. 

"We are going to bed soon are you going to join us?" Jack asked the Doctor finally. The Doctor paused his game as he turned to look at Jack. 

"Can I sleep in your bed?" The Doctor questioned softly. Jack furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared at the Time Lord. 

"Of course, you can sleep in my bed. What makes you think you're not allowed too anymore?" He tried to think if he had told the Time Lord he had to sleep in his room but beyond what would have been last night for them, he allowed the Doctor to choose where he slept. 

"You are mad at me," the Doctor informed him. 

"Oh, sweethearts I was never mad at you. I was just trying to teach you how to help the itch because I was tired and didn't want sex last night. Sex still needs to be beneficial to both of us but I want you to come to cuddle with me at night while we sleep," Jack told him. The Doctor smiled as he got to his feet. He went up the stairs with Jack going to the room the three of them share. He helped Jack to change him into a pair of pajamas then climbed eagerly on the bed waiting while Jack and Ianto changed. Once Jack joined him on the bed, he rolled over wrapping himself around the Captain and laying his head on Jack's chest. His breathing quickly evened out from exhaustion and he was asleep before Ianto joined them for the night. Vowing to make it up to the Time Lord, Jack snuggled him close as Ianto pressed against his back. Closing his eyes, he joined the Doctor in his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday arrived with the Doctor not wanting to wake as he laid comfortable in Jack's arms. Jack brushed his hair back, kissing his forehead softly. He was relieved to feel the Doctor didn't feel warm meaning that he was probably just tired from the lack of sleep the day before. Jack carefully eased himself out of the Time Lord's arms leaving him to sleep while he headed down to the check on the rift activity from the night before. The rift had continued to be active throughout the night but John had secured several of the artifacts with the help of Mickey. Ianto brought him a cup of coffee as he read the reports and he sighed loudly upon seeing the rift hadn't slowed. 

"I am going to call my sister and reschedule supper to next Sunday," Ianto informed Jack. 

"Nonsense. We can still have supper with your sister tomorrow while the others take care of the rift for a few hours. Then we can return to work in the evening if necessary to assist with anything they can't handle," Jack answered. 

"I still have a lot to do around here to prepare for her as well. I haven't been able to clean the house properly due to the rift activity and I don't want her to think we live in a cluttered mess," Ianto complained. 

"Then take the morning off. I will go into work with the Doctor to keep him busy while you clean. Then you can join us in the afternoon to help with the reports," Jack responded. 

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked not wanting to leave the others with his work.

"We'll be fine for a few hours," Jack reassured him. He stood coming around the desk and kissed Ianto gently on the lips. "I am going to shower and dress then get the Doctor ready to leave. You can join us at work whenever you finish here.

"All right," Ianto finally agreed. Jack left him going up the stairs. He changed his mind about going to shower first as he went into his room to find the Doctor still sleeping soundly. 

"Wake up, Doc," He cooed softly not wanting to startle the Time Lord awake and cause a panic attack. He reached up running his fingers through the Doctor's hair and then kissed him softly on the forehead, nose then lips until he saw brown eyes staring at him. "Morning. I know it is Saturday but we need to go to Torchwood and work for a few hours."

The Doctor yawned rubbing his face on the pillow as his eyes drifted closed again. Jack thought the Doctor was just going to go back to sleep but he opened his eyes again a second later and sat up. He yawned again, stretching as he did before he allowed Jack to help him up out of the bed. He didn't fight as he was led to the shower instead choosing to strip off his pajamas as Jack took off his own and turned on the water. As soon as it was the correct temperature he climbed into shower pulling the Doctor's hand gently to get him to follow him. The Doctor willingly joined Jack pressing his naked body against the Captains and laying his head on his shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around him holding him as the water washed over them.

After a time, he gently guided the Doctor to turn around allowing him to wash the Time Lord's hair and back while the Doctor took care of washing his front. He then washed his own body before turning off the water. They dried off in the bathroom but since they didn't bring clothing with them chose to go naked through the hall to Jack's room. The Doctor bounded over to the wardrobe to collect his suit while Jack picked out his socks, pants, and tie. He chose a dark brown one with blue spirals on it and socks that for some reason said Saturday on the bottom of them. He didn't question why the Doctor suddenly had socks with the days of the week as he headed over to help the Doctor dress. Once the Doctor was done, he dressed as well. 

"Ready to go?" Jack asked the Doctor. 

"Breakfast?" the Doctor wondered. 

"We can get pastries on the way to work," Jack answered. The Doctor nodded happily bouncing on his heels. He ran down the stairs ahead of Jack and out the front door. Jack stopped off to kiss Ianto goodbye before following the Doctor out the door. They drove to the bakery first and the Doctor picked out a banana banoffee pie for himself while Jack bought various other pastries for the others. The Doctor wanted to dig into the pie as soon as it was purchased but he was good taking the pie out to the SUV. They drove the rest of the way to Torchwood and upon arrival, he quickly got out of the backseat. Grabbing the pie, he hurried into Torchwood.

"He is going to make himself sick," Martha commented as Jack entered the hub with the rest of the pastries. 

"He hasn't yet," Jack answered. He took the box with him into the conference room where his team was waiting. The Doctor was already in his chair eating the pie out of the tin with a fork. Someone had given him a cup of tea but he didn't seem interested in it as he focused on devouring the pie. John was sitting next to him and was helping him to eat the pie along with his son William. Verity had a bottle in her mouth and was happily drinking as she cuddled with Gwen. Jack sat the pastries on the table allowing the others to help themselves as he started the meeting. There wasn't a lot of new information as the rift had yet to slow down. They were given their daily tasks and sent on their way to start working. Gwen took both the children with her out into the hub allowing John a moment alone with Jack and the Doctor. 

"I want to take a look at the Doctor's wall now that I am back and see how well it held up over these last two months," John told Jack. 

"That's fine as long as he agrees to it," Jack stated. He looked at his watch. "I have a call I need to be on and then I need to store the new artifacts. Are you going to be fine with him for a while?" 

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed softly. Jack left the room leaving the Doctor alone with John and his children. He didn't bother to look at John as he continued to eat the pie happily until between the three of them it was gone. He drained his tea then stood up to go find Jack but John stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. 

"Sit for a moment." the Doctor frowned looking towards the door before flopping in the chair. He crossed his arms while he stared at John. "It's alright, Doctor. I just want to take a look at the wall we built before you go find Jack."

"Fine," the Doctor sighed. John then turned both their chairs so they were facing each other. He raised his hands holding his fingers to the Doctor's temples. 

"I am going to enter your mind now. I want you to imagine a door and if there is anything you don't want me to see, I want you to place it behind the door and close it tightly. Can you do that?" John wondered. The Doctor tilted his head to the side as he regarded John not answering him. John still gave the Doctor a moment to try to compose himself before raising his hands and placing them against the Time Lord's temples. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and asking permission to enter the Doctor's mind. There was absolutely no resistance from the Time Lord as John stepped inside. He couldn't contain the sigh that escaped as he opened his eye in the Doctor's mind. The first thing he noticed was that the wall was only about knee-high and the Doctor was sitting upon it swinging his feet as he stared at John. The second was that he still had no doors and his memories were clear for John to see. John tried to ignore them as he moved forward helping the Doctor off the wall but there was one memory at the forefront that quickly caught his attention. 

"You're touching yourself?" John questioned in disgust. 

*Jack said it was fine,* the Doctor answered softly. 

"Jack was wrong. You are a Time Lord and not a common ape like Jack and Ianto. As a Time Lord you need to be above such things as pleasure of the body by your own hand. Sex should only be for procreation so the rubbing against Jack and masturbation needs to stop. Do you understand?" John wondered. While he didn't believe that sex should only be for procreation and often had sex with Rose and others before her, he was a firm believer that masturbation was wrong. He had never pleasured himself either as the Doctor or as John and he wasn't going to let the last living Time Lord degraded himself like that. 

*Yes,* the Doctor whispered. 

"Good now I will teach you to rebuild the doors one day but for the moment we are going to focus on fixing the wall around your mind," John told him. 

*I couldn't stop it from falling,* the Doctor informed him. His words clear and concise without struggling in his mind showing a disconnect between his mind and his mouth. It was another thing that John was going to have to find a way to help the Time Lord with. He added it to the list of things he needed to accomplish as he looked at the rubble around him.

"That's alright. I can help you to rebuild it," John told him as he picked up one of the bricks. "I know you are having trouble maintaining it but I can help you to learn how to hold the wall up again."

*Only until you leave me again,* the Doctor replied. 

"I was only gone for so long because I was helping to rebuild the science department after the merger of UNIT and Torchwood in my universe. Now that things have calmed down, I will be able to travel between the universes more often," John answered. The Doctor nodded in his mind as he handed John the next brick. They worked in silence building the wall higher. As they started the third layer, the wall began to wobble. Realizing the Doctor was getting tired, John called their work to a halt. He carefully exited the Doctor's mind making sure not to knock the wall over in the process.

Their minds separated, the Doctor stood quickly running out of the room. He raced up to Jack's office not bothering to knock as he let himself in. He hurried around the desk placing himself on Jack's lap and pushed his face into Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor knowing something was wrong immediately by the Time Lord's behavior. 

"What happened Doc?" Jack asked. The Doctor didn't answer him causing Jack's anger at John to rise. "Did John hurt you?" 

"No," the Doctor answered softly but Jack wasn't sure he believed him. 

"Then tell me what's wrong sweetheart," Jack told him. 

"John said Doctor was bad," the Doctor mumbled into his shoulder. Jack narrowed his brow as he rubbed his hand gently along the Doctor's back.

"Why are you bad?" Jack wondered. 

"I touch it," the Doctor answered. He didn't need to elaborate as Jack knew exactly what he meant. He cursed softly picking up his phone and starting to call Ianto before remembering he was at home. Hanging up he dialed Martha's number instead. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you please send John up to my office?" Jack questioned her. 

"Certainly, sir," Martha responded professionally. She could tell from Jack's tone that he was angry and wondered what John did to cause the anger. Jack hung up the phone and leaned back to wait for John as he continued to comfort the Doctor.


	11. Chapter 11

John could tell by the professional way Martha asked him to go to Jack's office that the Captain was upset with him and he had a pretty good idea about why. Going up the stairs, he knocked lightly on the door before letting himself inside. His suspicions were confirmed as he found the Doctor tucked tightly on Jack's lap as Jack sat glaring at him from his side of the desk. Jack motioned at the empty chair that was across from him and John closed the door before making his way over to it. He took a seat, folding his hands in his lap as he stared at the Captain. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened after I left you two alone in the conference room? The Doctor told me that you called him bad, can you tell me why?" Jack wondered. His voice was surprisingly calm despite the anger in his eyes. He didn't answer right away as he looked towards the Doctor. The Doctor that was in Jack's arms had a very limited vocabulary even when he talked slowly to make himself clear. He also had no secrets from the Captain and would have explained their conversation the best he could using words that he could easily vocalize. 

"I didn't call him bad," John answered. 

"They why don't you tell me what you did say and why he thinks it is bad that he masturbates," Jack told him. 

"He may have had most of his memories removed but he is still a Time Lord," John started. Jack hated that excuse and was tempted to interrupt him but he bit his tongue to allow John to continue. "He should be above such things as touching himself and rubbing up against you at night like a dog." 

"You are very very lucky that he is currently sitting on me or I wouldn't hesitate to stand up and hit you," Jack seethed. "You have absolutely no right to tell him what happens in the privacy of his own room or when he is in my bed just because of some backward teaching you received on Gallifrey. You have read the reports about what happened to him at the facility and the fact that he is willing to try to engage in any act of a sexual nature is a miracle after that bastard used his body night after night for his own pleasure. I will not have you ruining it for him by making him feel like he is bad for wanting to have sex with me or for learning what his body likes again. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir," John answered his voice soft. 

"Good, now get out of my sight," Jack snapped. John stood heading towards the door. He had just put his hand on the door handle when Jack spoke again. "And if I ever hear that you have made your opinions about his sexuality known again, I won't hesitate to hit you. Regardless of who is in the room."

"Fine," John replied as he opened the door. He held his head high as he made his way down the stairs. Gathering his children from Gwen he took them into his TARDIS closing the door behind him. The TARDIS blinked from sight a moment later with its usual thrum leaving behind an empty space. Martha wasn't sure what happened or where John had gone. The anger in Jack's voice and the unhappiness in John's eyes told her there had been an argument but she didn't know why. She just hoped that John wasn't leaving for good as she cared about him. She also knew it was selfish of her but she wanted him there to bring back Donna and to help with the Doctor. All of which couldn't be accomplished if he was gone for good. Making a decision, she stood going up to Jack's office. She knocked on the door and waited for Jack to invite her in before going inside. 

"What is it, Martha?" Jack wondered. There was a snip to his tone but Martha didn't let it bother her. 

"I thought you would want to know that John's taken his children and left in the TARDIS. I was just wondering if you knew when he would be back," Martha questioned. 

"No," Jack informed her. 

"Can I ask what happened that made him leave?" Jack narrowed his eyes. 

"That bastard thinks he has the right to tell the Doctor not to masturbate just because he is a bloody Time Lord," Jack snapped at her. 

"The Doctor has progressed to masturbation?" Martha asked in surprise. She knew it would happen one day but she didn't think he would get there so soon. 

"He has and I won't have John or anyone else telling him it is wrong," Jack advised her immediately going on the defense for his lover. The old Doctor would have been mortified to know they were having a conversation about him touching himself. Now, he was just enjoying being held by Jack as he drifted not quite awake or asleep. He could hear their conversation but he didn't care as he ignored it choosing to focus on the sound of Jack's heart beating. 

"I actually believe it is healthy for him to masturbate. My only concern is he doesn't really have the capacity to consider what is appropriate at times as he proved by changing his clothing in front of Gwen yesterday," Martha informed Jack. Jack nodded his understanding. He had promised Ianto that he would talk to the Doctor about the same thing but was unable to yesterday due to having to retrieve artifacts then the Doctor being upset. He would speak with him once they were alone. 

"I'll talk to him," Jack reassured her. 

"I am sure Gwen will appreciate it," Martha answered. Jack smiled half-heartedly at her and she smiled back before leaving him alone in his office with the Doctor once more. Jack had a lot of work to still do but he ignored it as he cuddled with the Doctor trying to figure out what he was going to say to him. The last thing he needed was for the Doctor to think that was mad at him or that he had been bad again so he had to be very careful with his wording. A soft snore indicated the Doctor had finally fallen asleep and a part of Jack was relieved. He knew he had to have the conversation eventually but right now he would rather face a weevil.


	12. Chapter 12

They didn't talk again that night about the Doctor's inability to recognize when it was appropriate to masturbate or be naked in front of others. It wasn't that Jack didn't try he just couldn't get the words out as the Doctor stared at him with fear in his eyes as he clung to Jack's shirt. Jack tried to tell him he wasn't bad but it was obvious the Doctor didn't believe him so Jack let the conversation drop again as he cuddled the Doctor close to him and kissed his cheeks and neck until the fear was gone. He just hoped silently that the situation wouldn't arise again before he was able to have the conversation with the Time Lord

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly and even though the rift was busy they still managed to make it home early in the night. Jack took the Doctor out back to tend to the garden while Ianto continued to scrub the home in preparation for his sister's visit the next day. Together they took care of the garden making sure that the grass was trimmed and that the flowers were pruned. It wasn't that the garden looked bad either but it was something that needed to be kept up with as well. So while Jack mowed and took care of the other work, the Doctor tried his best to help. Jack wasn't sure why he was surprised by the Doctor's gardening skills as the gardens aboard the TARDIS were always well cared for. While Jack assumed most of that was due to the TARDIS it wasn't unreasonable to think that the Doctor had a hand in caring for the plants. 

Upon finishing their work in the garden, Jack found that they had to be careful not to drag mud through the freshly mopped floors and vacuumed rugs. In order to avoid accidentally upsetting his lover, he took the Doctor around the house and into his TARDIS. There they showered and changed before entering the house. Ianto was still cleaning so Jack made dinner for everyone before convincing the young Welshman to take a break. He agreed, settling down to eat and relax with the two men he loved. The rest of the night was slow and they retired to bed early falling asleep in each other's arms.

They were awoken around three in the room with a desperate call from Gwen. The rift alarm was going off and some young men had entered a know weevil den in search of the alien for a television show they were hoping to produce. Jack swore knowing that he had no choice but to go in after them and hope he didn't find three dead men in the process. He thought briefly about waking the sleeping Doctor and dragging him to Torchwood so he could take Ianto into the field with him but quickly dismissed the idea. Waking the Doctor now would only produce a sleepy upset Time Lord and they risked upsetting his entire day and causing him to be cranky when Ianto's sister arrived later. It also didn't take much convincing to get Ianto to stay home with him as Ianto was already anxious and having trouble sleeping. Ianto kissed Jack goodbye before wrapping himself around the Doctor and drifting back into an uneasy sleep. He couldn't remain asleep though so at about five in the morning he pulled himself carefully out of bed and headed downstairs to wait for morning.

At just after seven, the Doctor woke alone in the bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up. Artemis was laying on the floor beside him but he couldn't hear anyone in the house with him. Getting carefully out of bed, he wandered as quietly as possible to the loo and used the toilet before descending the stairs to find out who was home with him as he was positive he wouldn't have been left on his own. He tip-toed down the stairs frowning as he found Ianto sitting alone on the sofa drinking a cup of tea as he read from the paper. 

"Where Jack?" he questioned softly. Ianto jumped upon hearing his voice and lowered the paper so that he could look at him. 

"He had to go out early this morning to handle a problem at Torchwood but he should be back in time for dinner tonight," Ianto explained as he set his tea down on the table. He could see that the Doctor was seeking his morning cuddle so he opened his arms wide inviting the Doctor into them. The Doctor strolled forward flopping down onto Ianto's lap. Turning so he was facing the back of the couch, he let his legs fall open as he pressed his chest against Ianto's chest their groins brushing in the process. Ianto sucked his breath in but the Doctor took no notice as he tried to lay his head on Ianto's shoulder. "This position doesn't seem very comfortable for you."

"Sorry," the Doctor whispered standing up. Once he was on his feet again, Ianto turned so that he was laying down on the couch. He took the Doctor's wrist gently in his hand giving it a small tug towards him. The Doctor smiled as he climbed back on the couch covering Ianto's body with his own as he laid his head on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto's hands wrapped around him with one resting on his lower back while the other ran slowly along his spine. 

"There isn't this better?" Ianto wondered. 

"Yeah," the Doctor breathed. Ianto kissed him softly on the top of the head as he enjoyed the feeling of the cool body covering him. The weight of the Doctor helped to relax his body and finally calm his anxious mind. Surprising himself, he drifted off to sleep waking several hours later. The Doctor was still laying on top of him but now the telly was on and the Doctor was watching his morning cartoons. He lay quietly trying not to alert the Time Lord to the fact he was awake as he enjoyed the feeling of the body laying on top of him. The Doctor didn't look at him but still somehow knew he had woken up as he spoke up a few minutes later. "Can I have more tea?"

"I can make you tea but you are going to have to get up first," Ianto informed him. The Doctor nodded as he stretched out his body going taut as he yawned before pulling himself to his feet. Ianto's own body felt stiff and he groaned as he moved. He felt sore as he pulled himself to his feet. Almost as soon as he was standing the Doctor sat down again on the couch taking up most of the space as he stretched out his legs. Ianto shook his head as he reached for his teacup finding that it was now empty when he was positive that he hadn't drunk it all. That answered his question of why the Doctor wanted more tea and he went into the kitchen turning on the kettle. He waited for the water to boil and made them each another cup of tea before returning to the living room, setting them down on the table in front of the Doctor. "I am going to take a shower."

"I come," the Doctor told him starting to get to his feet. Ianto bit back a sigh. He wanted a hot shower to relax his muscles but with the Doctor joining him he would have to keep the temperature on the warmer side. 

"How about I shower alone this time and you can shower with Jack when he gets home," Ianto suggested. The Doctor nodded eagerly as he settled back down allowing Ianto to shower in peace. He felt a little guilty with how easy it was for him to manipulate the Time Lord but the hot water running down his body felt like bliss so he let it go. By the time he finished showering, shaving, and dressing for the day, he had to make two new cups of tea. The Doctor was unapologetic as he handed the two empty cups to Ianto as he didn't want the tea to go to waste while Ianto showered. Ianto made two new cups then returned to the Doctor's side. 

"Can we cuddle?" the Doctor asked hopefully as he stood up. 

"For a little while," Ianto agreed. He laid back down on the couch and the Doctor immediately laid on top of him again. He was going to have to get up soon to start their meal before his sister arrived but for now, he let the weight of the Time Lord soothe him again. They were still laying together when the door to the home opened and Jack returned. He was covered in mud from head to toe but he still smiled at them as he saw his two lovers laying together on the couch. He would have rather been a part of the pile but instead had spent his morning dragging three men out of a den before retconning them and helping Mickey to destroy the evidence of their findings. They replaced the footage with wolves and planted alcohol at their campsite hoping the men would leave the weevils alone but also keeping a close eye on them in case they were stupid enough to enter the den again. 

"I am going to take a quick shower and then join you two on the couch," Jack informed Ianto as he stripped off his coat. 

"Don't you want to join him?" Ianto teased the Doctor who was looking wearily at the mud-covered Jack. 

"No," the Doctor whispered. Jack laughed. 

"Give me five minutes to get the mud off and then you can join me, alright," Jack wondered. The Doctor nodded happily as Jack sauntered up the stairs to start the shower. The Doctor waited until Ianto told him it had been five minutes then eagerly ran up the stairs to join Jack in the shower. Free of the weight of the Time Lord, Ianto headed to the kitchen to start dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack went up the stairs into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. He had no shame in his body and there was no one in the house who hadn't seen him naked on a regular basis. Besides, he had no illusion that he would be given privacy even if he did close the door as the Time Lord all ready stated he would be joining him soon. He turned on the shower to let the water heat as he striped out of his muddy clothing tossing them into the dirty laundry. Climbing out the spray, he groaned as the water was just boarding being too hot for his body and felt good on his sore muscles. He took little time to savor it, though, making sure to quickly rinse off the mud from his body. 

"Is it safe?" a small voice said from behind the shower curtain at what Jack would estimate was five minutes later. He smiled as he reached out to adjust the cold water and lower the temperature. 

"It is come on in," Jack agreed. The shower curtain opened less than a minute later and the cool pale body slipped in. The Doctor turned wrapping his arms around Jack as he laid his head down on Jack's shoulder. Jack didn't hesitate before wrapping his own arms around the lithe body holding him tightly. Closing his eyes, he let the water continue to soothe his sore body as he held onto the man that he loved. There was a time that he feared that these moments would never come and not just when the Time Lord's mind was whole and healthy but after Charles's return. He feared that he had lost the Doctor forever and that he would never get a chance to just quietly hold him without having to worry about an impending panic attack. Now he savored this quiet moments as he allowed himself to love the man and be loved back. Turning his head slightly, he kissed the Doctor on the side of his head receiving a small smile as the Doctor gently kissed his shoulder back. 

He could feel the Doctor hardening between them and he had the choices of ignoring it, sending the Doctor to take care of it himself, or reminding the Doctor that sex between two people should be pleasurable for the both of them. His own body was choosing for him so he wrapped his arms tighter as he moved his hips against the Doctor's. The Doctor's eyes widened and Jack could see the hope in them as he looked hesistantly at Jack. Jack turned his own head pressing his mouth to the Doctor's as he moved his hips softly thrusting gently against the Time Lord. The Doctor eagerly kissed him back as he began moving frantically eager to find his release. Jack stopped his own movements pulling back and causing the Doctor to whimper. 

"Gently, sweetheart. Remember what I told you," Jack cooed. 

"Good for both," the Doctor panted. Jack nodded. He pushed his hips close again allowing the Doctor to seek the friction that he desperately wanted. It wasn't enough for Jack and so he risked slipping his hand between them. The Doctor was used to him touching him in the shower in order to help with cleaning so he hoped that his hand wouldn't cause the Doctor to go into a panic. The Doctor's eyes closed as Jack's hand made contact and it was his turn to pull back as he shook his head no. Jack immediately stopped again with a slight sigh. As much as he wanted to continue this, the shower wasn't the best place for a quickie with the Doctor. Turning off the water, he took the Doctor's hand instead leading him quickly out of the shower and across the hall to the Doctor's bedroom. The Doctor eagerly climbed up on the bed laying on his back as Jack crawled up over him. 

Jack once more claimed the Doctor's mouth as he pressed their groins together moving slowly again. The Doctor whimpered as he thrust back against Jack, his own movements unsteady but slower than the frantic thrusting he normally preferred. Jack could feel his own body responding as he realized that the Doctor was trying to listen and give them both pleasure in the act that he desperately craved. 

"I love you," Jack whispered. 

"Love you, too," the Doctor breathed as he kissed Jack's shoulder. Jack leaned down nipping the Doctor's neck causing the Doctor to groan and lean his head back. Taking it as a good sign, Jack latched on sucking softly to leave a small bruise on the Doctor's skin just above his shoulder. Releasing him, he didn't have to wait for the Doctor to copy him. The Doctor bit down on his neck and Jack groaned in pleasured pain. 

"I'm close, love," Jack warned him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Doctor pulling him up against him as he allowed the Doctor to begin to thrust frantically against him. It didn't matter anymore that it was messy and rough as it was exactly what he had come to think of as sex between them. He fell over the edge with a silent cry of the Doctor's name as the Doctor spilled himself between them a moment later adding to the mess. Jack gently lowered him back to the bed, holding himself up as he breathed heavily. 

"Yuck," the Doctor informed him as he looked at the mess covering his stomach. 

"I know but I am so proud of you, sweetheart. That was nice and if it continues to be nice we can have sex more often again," Jack reminded him. The Doctor nodded sleepily as he leaned up for a kiss. Jack obliged him, then pulled the tired Time Lord up off the bed. Taking him back to the shower he helped him to wash before helping him to shave and trim his hair. He was yawning freely by the time they were done. Making sure the Doctor was completely dry this time, he took him to the bed they shared tucking him in naked beneath the blankets. Laying down beside him, he wrapped his arms around the Doctor holding him close as he drifted off to sleep. 

With the Doctor napping, Jack returned to the bathroom to finish his own shower, shave and dress. He hoped silently that with the Doctor sleeping and sated that everything would go well today with Ianto's sister.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack should have known not to get his hopes up by now that things would go smoothly. After all, he had run with the Doctor where things went awry on a regular basis. They would go in with the Doctor having an idea for a plan in his head that would turn into them being captured or something inevitably going wrong. The same was true working for Torchwood. They would plan down to the last detail for a mission including all the variables that they could possibly come up with. Then have to wing it as everything went to hell and Jack died trying to save someone. Therefore, he wasn't surprised when not even an hour before Ianto's sister arrived their carefully laid plans changed as the Doctor came running down the stairs completely naked. 

"John's here. John's here. John's here," he called out happily. Jack looked up from his laptop to see the Doctor heading towards the garage door. He moved quickly to intercept him standing blocking the door with his body in order to keep the Doctor from disappearing into his TARDIS. The Doctor skidded to a stop as he stood in front of Jack bouncing on the balls of his feet. "John's here."

"I didn't hear his TARDIS," Jack replied. The Doctor rolled his eyes elaborately at the Captain causing Jack to smiled. 

"It silent," the Doctor stated matter of factly. 

"Regardless, I don't think that John wants to see you naked especially if he has his kids with him on the other hand I am positive that Ianto's sister and her family don't want to see you naked. So before I allow you into the garage, the two of us are going back upstairs and getting you dressed," Jack told the Doctor calmly. 

"I want to see John," the Doctor argued no longer bouncing. 

"Once you are fully dressed you are welcome to see John but the longer you fight me, the longer it is going to take," Jack explained even if he had his doubts that John was really there. The Doctor wasn't having it and he crossed his arms at Jack. His face had faded into a frown and Jack didn't need Artemis whimpering as she pushed her head against the Doctor to know that he was becoming agitated and quickly heading into a meltdown. Jack reached up pinching the bridge of his nose as he decided to make a compromise in order to not ruin the evening.

"Jack just let him into the garage to see John," Ianto snapped from the kitchen. Jack sighed knowing he was on the losing end. Rather than upset both his lovers even more than he already had, he stepped aside opening the garage door for the Doctor. The Doctor didn't move right away as he stood there staring at Jack and huffing loudly. Jack peered into the garage to see that John's TARDIS was sitting next to the Doctor's just as the Time Lord had stated. The door was still tightly closed and there was no sign of the meta crisis. 

"Go," Jack told the Doctor tilting his head towards the TARDIS. The Doctor took a careful step forward, followed by another as he kept one eye on Jack. Reaching the second TARDIS he didn't bother to knock before opening the door and letting himself in. 

"Normally, the only time I see myself naked is in a mirror," John's voice rang out from inside the deceptively small box. Jack walked up to see John sitting on the captain's seat with a metal gadget in one hand and his sonic in the other.

"I told you he wouldn't enjoy seeing your naked body," Jack stated. "Now let's get you dressed so no one else has to see your pale arse." 

"I wait here," the Doctor told Jack firmly. Jack didn't argue as he turned to go get the Doctor's suit hoping that he would get dressed without further argument now that he had gotten his way. He wasn't sure why the Doctor was so insistent that he see or remain with John and the Doctor's vocabulary was too limited to explain his rationale. If he even had a reason besides wanting to get his way. With Jack gone, though, the Doctor moved up the ramp standing next to John. He tapped his temple with his fingers and John set down the items in his hands as he moved his own hands to comply. 

Closing his eyes, John found himself standing in front of the crumbling wall of the Doctor's mind. As usual, there were no doors allowing John free access to all the Doctor's memories. The Doctor had no secrets from anyone and John witnessed the Doctor's most recent memories and feelings. It was clear that his thoughts were of his relationship with Jack and the conflict he felt because of it. 

"I promised Jack that I wouldn't influence you," John explained as he reached down to pick up one of the bricks in order to work on the wall instead. 

*But I need to be whole so I can have sex with Jack,* the Doctor argued. John kept his eyes closed and refused to look at the Time Lord in his mind either. 

"You're not broken," John started to explain and the Doctor made a rude noise with his mouth. "I am sorry Doc, but while I can help you relearn the things you have forgotten, I can't fix the disconnect between your mind and your mouth and body. Only time and possibly regeneration will fix the damage." 

*I want to be the Doctor again,* the Doctor whispered. 

"You are the Doctor and you will always be the Doctor. I know you can't remember it fully but Jack has loved you regardless of the pain we caused him and I have no doubt he will continue to love you even if he has to take care of you for the rest of your lives," John replied. The Doctor sighed as he flopped down on the seat next to John and against the wall in his mind. It wasn't the answer he wanted. He wanted a simple solution that would allow him to let Jack touch and hold him the way he wanted to while they were in bed. That helped him to not go into meltdowns when he becomes overwhelmed and caused Jack to have to retrain or comfort him. What he wanted was to be whole and normal again so that Jack would love him the way he loved Ianto. Then he would be allowed to share their bed nightly and feel Jack's body move with his without having to use his hand.

"Why don't you help me fix your wall while we wait for Jack to return," John suggested.

"No," the Doctor replied softly. John could hear the tears in his voice even in that simple word. John placed the brick in his hand then gently broke the connection with the Doctor's mind. He could see Jack was standing by the door watching the two of them with a confused look on his face but John chose to ignore him for now as he wrapped his arms carefully around the lithe body sitting next to him. He placed his mouth near the Doctor's ear dropping his voice low so that Jack couldn't hear him. 

"I can't change time, nor can I take your place in that facility. I maybe you but I wouldn't be strong enough to endure everything that happened to you there. What I can do is help you so that one day you will be able to have the relationship that you long for with Jack. You just have to be patient and trust me," John barely breathed. The Doctor nodded even if he wasn't sure. John squeezed him tighter then released his grip as he spoke louder. "You should get dressed now."

"Fine," the Doctor sighed getting to his feet. He scratched Artemis on the head as he made his way over to Jack. Jack immediately took the Doctor in his arms bringing him close and kissing him softly on the side of the head. 

"Are you alright?" Jack wondered and the Doctor nodded. He held on tightly to Jack just needing his comfort even though he felt conflicted. "Did John upset you again?"

"No," the Doctor sighed. 

"Are you sure?" Jack asked and the Doctor nodded. Jack still wasn't completely convinced but didn't push for answers yet as he kissed the Doctor several times on the side of the head. Releasing him, he reached for the Doctor's trousers. "Are your children on the TARDIS?"

"No, I took them back to the other universe to spend time with their grandparents while I figure out the crown. Now that the TARDIS is older, I am able to use her to jump between the universes with ease so I plan on spending time in both universes for the time being," John answered picking up the metal gadget again. Jackie wasn't happy with his decision to jump between the universes without his children but she was understanding. She missed the people she knew on this side and had made John promise her that he would one day bring her back to this universe even if it was to bury her with her family in London. 

"Ianto's family with be here soon for supper, you should put that aside and join us," Jack suggested. John opened his mouth to argue but then thought better of it. 

"I'd like that," John agreed. He really wasn't in the mood for the company but he needed to rebuild his friendships and connections if he was going to be spending time in both universes. Dinner with the family was the perfect way to start fixing those relationships. Then maybe Jack would stop looking at him like he had done something wrong but once more welcome him as a friend.


End file.
